Rockaby
by LaylaBinx
Summary: After Mikaela ends the relationship, Bumblebee offers Sam some much needed comfort.It was written in a hurry so it may ot be the best but I think it's pretty cute I'm in love wth this pairing! SamBumblebee! Slashyish, Lots of fluff!


**This is the coolest movie in the world to me right now and amazingly I'm not the only one who loved this relationship! Yay! Hope you all like it! None of the characters or the songs are mine. I'm broke. **

It had taken just under six months before the relationship fell apart. Mikaela realized by about month four that no matter how hard they tried, she and Sam simply didn't have that much in common. Not only that, but the fact that Sam seemed to want to spend more and more time with Bee. Sam had realized by close to month 5 ½ that Mikaela seemed to be getting less interested in lying on the hood of the Camero and just talking. She would no longer carry on the conversations they'd started and would just leave them with and awkward silence. Bumblebee had realized by about day three that it wouldn't last but he wouldn't let either of the teens know that.  
To make matters worse, Sam's recent popularity among the military, news, and television crews had created a rather interesting set of problems as well. Between the CIA, FBI, CDC, NBC, FOX and pretty much every other form of communication that could be converted into acronym form, the two (or three in most cases) barely had any private time to themselves. Each different station or organization desperately wanted information on the giant robotic fighters that had recently totaled half a city in order to save the world. While the teens normally kept quiet about the whereabouts of the others, occasionally Bumblebee would rev his engine or honk the horn whenever he heard something mentioned about the "yellow one."

It was when one particularly nosey reporter had mentioned something about Mikaela's father on the news that things had completely crumbled. She stopped calling Sam, stopped waiting for him after class, and seemed to just flat out ignore his presence all together. When Sam finally got over the initial confusion, it slowly faded into irritation.

As she stomped past he and Bumblebee one afternoon in the parking lot, Sam jumped out of his car and confronted her about he recent change in behavior. She had broken down in tears then and said that ever since they'd started dating, she never got a moments peace about her father or the juvenile record that had supposedly been erased. The reporters threatened to bring the family secrets to light if she refused to give them information about what she knew, which almost seemed silly to ask as they looked at it nearly every time the couple was interviewed. Sam, in response, had promised to talk to the reporters and tell them to back off and focus more on him rather than her but that didn't change anything. The offer was intended to act as a scapegoat for the distraught girl and was not supposed to come across as conceited but it must have because Mikaela had simply shook her head, a betrayed and angry look hidden in her bright blue eyes.

Over the next few days, Mikaela had become flat out rude. Each afternoon, Sam would offer to give her a ride home and the brunette would simply roll her eyes and walk the other way.

Sam sighed heavily, slumping back against the seat and letting his hands fall into his lap. The car radio switched through a couple of stations before settling on one.  
_"...Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, think you need a new one!"_

The teen glared at the radio and turned it off. "Shut up, Bee. She's just having a rough week is all. Things will get better."

But they didn't. Later that night, around 9:23, the relationship ended. It hadn't been long and drawn out as some were. It had taken a two minute phone call to bring all of the happiness Sam had felt in the past few months to a crashing halt. The cell phone fell numbly from his fingers and landed on the floor with a dull thud. He didn't remember going outside and pacing up and down the driveway until Bumblebee rumbled up behind him quietly.

Sam turned slowly, staring blankly at his most cherished possession. Leave it to a car to be more compassionate than a human. The yellow door swung open gently, offering him not only some comfort but a way out. The teen walked over and slid into the driver's seat, well aware that Bee wasn't about to let him drive but sitting in his rightful seat anyway. The engine revved softly and the gears shifted themselves as the car pushed itself into drive.

Lights and houses whipped past them as the car wove its way through town but Sam barely noticed. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and he let his head fall against the window with a soft thump. The radio hummed to life and suddenly New Found Glory drifted through the car.

_"It's not your fault so please stop your crying now…"_

A hitched sob caused Sam's shoulders to shake and he covered his face with his hands. "It is my fault, Bee. I screwed it up. The perfect relationship…gone…" Sam sniffed and coughed into his hands, trying desperately to forget the night's events. The radio switched again, this time to an older song.

_"Cause you got me and baby I got you. I got you babe."_

Sam smiled weakly at Bumblebee's attempt to cheer him up. He wondered if the car actually knew what was wrong or if he just sensed something was amiss with his human. Either way, it was nice to have someone there to offer what little comfort they could.

However, unbeknownst the Sam, Bumblebee knew all to well what was going on. The only thing that kept him from driving over to Mikaela's house and committing vehicular manslaughter was the fact that Sam would probably disown him if he did. That and Autobots weren't supposed to harm humans. Damn.

But that girl had hurt **his** human. So did the same rules apply? It made something inside him hurt when he saw Sam crying. The boy had done an incredible thing for not only his planet but for the Autobots as well and to see this brave, strong hero crying in the front seat of his car was something that made Bumblebee cringe.

The Camero pulled to a stop up on a hill, far enough into the country to where every star in the horizon could be seen. Sam looked out over the edge of the cliff, taking in the beauty and tranquility of the night. He pushed open the door and stepped out, waiting as Bumblebee slowly unfolded himself from his car form. Once he was finished, he crossed his legs and scooped Sam up gently, setting him in his knee.

The boy settled against his guardian's leg, his tears slowly subsiding into almost nothing. Behind him, the robot switched to radio.

_"I will love again, though my heart is breaking I will love again, stronger than before."_

Sam nodded slowly, a very faint smile gracing his face in the pale moonlight. "I know I will…it just hurts a lot right now…" He turned and looked his guardian in the eye. "Promise me you won't leave too okay…?"  
The question was so childlike and pleading that the robot decided a verbal answer was the best one he could give. "I promise Sam." he said slowly, stroking the boy's back very gently with his finger. "I will never leave you."

Satisfied with the answer, Sam snuggled against the robot's hand, closing his eyes against the sadness he'd felt earlier. Knowing that he could at least count on Bumblebee, he smiled softly, wrapping a small arm around the large finger that had curled around him.

Bumblebee held the human, his human close to his chest to keep him warm. Above, billions upon billions of stars dotted the sky like a painting. For the first time he didn't miss his old home, the one that seemed to pointless and dead to him now. He was content like this, simply holding the boy that meant so much to him. Very softly he turned on the radio to a low, almost inaudible hum. The soft voice of Shawn Mullins surrounded them both in a comfortable melody.

_"Everything's gunna be alright. Rockaby. Rockaby…."_

**My God, this pairing is just so cute! I just had to write a fic about it. More to come because…I'm addicted )**


End file.
